Oswald
Collider.com MOVIE NEWS TV NEWS TRAILERS NETFLIX MOVIE NEWS TV NEWS TRAILERS MOVIE TALK MORE COLLIDER REVIEWS MOVIE CLIPS INTERVIEWS Bill Hader Breaks Down Tonight’s Incredible Episode of ‘Barry’ chernobyl-emily-watson-thumbnail ‘Chernobyl’ Review: HBO’s Haunting Miniseries Will Emotionally Destroy You The ‘Gotham’ Finale Is a Perfect Ending to a Wonderfully Imperfect Show ‘Game of Thrones’ Director on the Battle of Winterfell: “This Is Survival Horror” ‘Deadwood’ Movie Trailer: David Milch’s Epic Western Series Makes a Final Stand TeenNick to Air Late Night Block of 90’s Nickelodeon Favorites Like RUGRATS, KENAN & KEL, ALL THAT and More BY ETHAN ANDERTON MARCH 10, 2011 SHARE TWEET rugrats-kenan-and-kel-slice As a child of the 90’s, I have fond memories of lounging around my room and watching non-stop Nickelodeon. Though many of my favorite shows like Rocko’s Modern Life, Doug and more have made it to DVD, some of these shows still aren’t easily available for nostalgic viewing. Well, that changes today as EW reports Nickelodeon is in the midst of establishing a late night block of programming on TeenNick to help kids at heart like myself journey back to the 90’s with all their favorite shows. The titles mentioned include but may not be limited to Rugrats, Clarissa Explains It All, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, All That, Kenan & Kel and The Amanda Bynes Show. Though I’d like to see a little more Nicktoon action in the line-up, this is a great start to the programming block which is being dubbed The 90’s Are All That. You’ll be able to catch these reruns sometime this fall between midnight and 2am. ” Keith Dawkins, senior VP and general manager of TeenNick, said, “At the time, we were completely devoted to that audience ages 9, 10, and 11. It was ground-breaking and for the young viewers, a powerful and pivotal time in their lives. Those kids who are now 22, 23 and 24 want to bring that back.” I really can’t wait. PREVIOUS ARTICLE Neil Gaiman To Write Big-Budget Adaptation Of Chinese Novel JOURNEY TO THE… NEXT ARTICLE Now Showing: March 11, 2011 – RED RIDING HOOD, BATTLE: LOS ANGELES,… SHARE TWEET CHAT TAGS • All That • Clarissa Explains It All • Entertainment • Kenan & Kel • Nickelodeon • Rugrats • TeenNick • The Adventures of Pete & Pete • The Amanda Bynes Show HIDE COMMENTS TELEVISION Bill Hader Breaks Down Tonight’s Incredible Episode of ‘Barry’ BY ADAM CHITWOOD 2 HOURS AGO Hader goes long on the ambitious episode's origins, that impressive oner, and the meticulous planning it took to pull it off. Noah Wyle on the Emotional Gut-Punch of His CBS Limited Series ‘The Red Line’ BY CHRISTINA RADISH 9 HOURS AGO "I was aiming for your heart. I really was. It moved me so much, this material, that I thought I could kick the air out of people’s lungs with this part and turn their hearts into a speed bank." Bruce Langley on ‘American Gods’ Season 2 and the Evolution of Tech Boy BY CHRISTINA RADISH 11 HOURS AGO The actor also discusses his decision to not read Neil Gaiman's novel. ‘The 100’ Season 6: Bob Morley and Marie Avgeropoulos on Repairing Their Sibling Bond BY RON GILMER 12 HOURS AGO "You know that old adage of blood is thicker than water, it definitely rings true for them, but it's just like ... there's gotta be a lot of water under the bridge before that developing into something more." ‘iZombie’: Rose McIver and Robert Buckley on the Final Season & the Liv/Major Relationship BY RON GILMER APRIL 27, 2019 "there's no relaxing or resting on your laurels." The Best Drama Series & TV Shows on Amazon Prime Right Now BY COLLIDER STAFF APRIL 26, 2019 Let's get serious, guys. ‘Chambers’ Review: Netflix’s Horror Series Has a Great Concept & No Idea What to Do with It BY HALEIGH FOUTCH APRIL 26, 2019 Netflix's haunted heart transplant series shows signs of life, but falters in the payoff. The Best Series and TV Shows on Netflix BY COLLIDER STAFF APRIL 26, 2019 Because we know you need to binge. Jaime King on Netflix’s Zombie Series ‘Black Summer’ & Almost Losing a Hand While Filming BY CHRISTINA RADISH APRIL 26, 2019 The actress also discusses the storytelling devices you can only get away with on Netflix. ‘Game of Thrones’ Director on the Battle of Winterfell: “This Is Survival Horror” BY ALLISON KEENE APRIL 26, 2019 Emmy-winner Miguel Sapochnik discusses the epic event the show has been building to since Season 1. BEST MOVIES ON NETFLIX TODAY ON MOVIE TALK detective-pikachu-justice-smith-slice Movie Talk: The First 'Detective Pikachu' Reactions Are Here! FOLLOW US ON YOUTUBE OUR STAFF Steve "Frosty" Weintraub Editor in Chief | @colliderfrosty Adam Chitwood Deputy Editor | @adamchitwood Matt Goldberg Senior Editor, Film | @MattGoldberg Allison Keene Senior Editor, TV | @keeneTV Perri Nemiroff Content Development Editor | @PNemiroff Haleigh Foutch Editor, Horror Lead | @HaleighFoutch Dave Trumbore Editor, Animation Lead | @DrClawMD Jeff Sneider Senior Film Reporter | @TheInSneider Vinnie Mancuso Associate Editor | @VinnieMancuso1 Christina Radish Staff Writer | @ChristinaRadish Drew Grant Special Features Editor | @videodrew Close Collider.com ABOUT US CONTACT US SITE MAP PRIVACY POLICY TERMS AND CONDITIONS COLLIDER PARTICIPATES IN VARIOUS AFFILIATE MARKETING PROGRAMS, WHICH MEANS COLLIDER GETS PAID COMMISSIONS ON PURCHASES MADE THROUGH OUR LINKS TO RETAILER SITES. OUR EDITORIAL CONTENT IS NOT INFLUENCED BY ANY COMMISSIONS WE RECEIVE. © 2017 COLLIDER, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Category:2 Stupid Dogs Category:Boomeraction Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network